Just Between Us
by storyteller362
Summary: Esteban and Dona Paloma had once been friends once upon a time. So what exactly happened between then and now? Esteban and Dona centric fic, with slight Isabel and Esteban bonding. Oneshot!


**Story in a Nutshell:** So how exactly did Esteban and Dona go from building up Avalor together to tolerating each other? This explores those feelings and that relationship.

 **Note** : it has been mentioned on Craig Gerber's twitter that Esteban and Dona were the ones that helped build up Avalor together. So I thought to expand on that idea some.

 **The Meet**

Esteban sat with paperwork around him and a woman next to him barely paying any attention to neither. Instead she was busy filing her nails and looking at herself in the mirror. He looked at her with a dissatisfied look before looking a letter from Satu. He smirked as he saw that King Toshi would love to get to know him and could studying there extensively if needed. Perfect, he thought, as he wondered what would go on while he was gone.

Behind him a door opened as he saw a messenger boy with a letter on a platter. Esteban beckoned him to come in as he reached for the letter to dismiss the kid. Next to him Shuriki rolled her eyes clearly displeased with the lack of bowing to her. Never the less she didn't press it as he opened the letter.

Esteban let out a little shriek as he looked offended at the letter in his hand as Shuriki snatched it away. He watched as she just looked annoyed at what was written out in polite but backwards words.

"You snooze you lose chancellor," mocked the queen as Esteban felt himself hold back a flare of resentment. "If King Hector doesn't want to trade with us, he doesn't know what he's missing."

She turned her nose up at the paper as Esteban folded it and put it in his jacket. Shuriki turned back to pampering herself as he took a breath. Keeping his temper in, Esteban looked at the paper and then at the queen. If she wasn't going to do anything about this, he was.

"Bring me the new magistar of the trading guild," he demanded a guard. That would be the person to do his bidding for him. Especially since he wasn't getting any answers.

A half hour later a carriage was outside of the castle. Shuriki sat on her throne looking bored with the request but came anyway. She had to be the one to give clearance. Esteban stood next to her as he waited for the new magistar to step forward. Waiting patiently as he could, Esteban pictured the conversation going smoothly. Then he stopped and stared as someone new was escorted into the throne room. He didn't know that it was a woman…

The new magistar of the trading guild practically glided into the room, her confidence oozing and made heads of the guard turn. For some reason, it seemed to grow hotter in here. A pretty woman, a pretty young woman, came into the room she had to be about twenty-three. Her dark brown hair shiny in the light. Her finely rich brown dress showed every curve. He had to admit he liked the way she walked with her back straight, head tall, and a rather voluptuous chest thrusted out. Her eyebrow crooked a little in his direction.

Esteban felt her jaw slack some as he looked at her. Impressed he watched as Senor Paloma's daughter strutted over to stand before him and Queen Shuriki. At least that's who he assumed it was. Otherwise he would be demanding to know who she was.

"Your highness," she said bobbing her head then she curtsied at Shuriki and then to him. "Chancellor."

A pregnant pause.

"You rang?"

Her tone sassy and calm yet sweet like honey. Her smile small instead of showing off as her eyes batted up at them. Esteban only stared as he wasn't sure what to make of this girl. She couldn't be….

"The magistar of the trading guild?" finished Shuriki as she nudged him hard for staring.

She straightened up even more to be addressed personally by the queen of Avalor. "Si, yo soy senorita Dona Paloma. I have taken over for my father who has died in a boating accident."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said still staring as Shuriki seemed to be giving him look to speak. He cleared his throat as Dona was giving him a slight coy look. Esteban shook his head as he had to be at least ten years older than her. "King Hector of Brazendell has declined our trade agreement. You have to get it back."

Esteban was aware that he had her full attention. "And quickly."

"And help secure some more agreements in the future I'm sure," she said giving him a softer smile.

Annoyed and looking at the two of them Shuriki rolled her eyes. Then put a hand on her forehead at the tension in the room. Slapping her hand on her chair she grunted in disgust. "I like you senorita Paloma, you have spunk and you have confidence I admire that. Both of you get working on it."

She got up as Esteban was about to protest. Both of them work together? Somehow Esteban doubted that they would get along. Just before leaving the room she turned and looked as if amused. "Oh and senorita Paloma, please cover yourself, we don't need our dear chancellor… distracted."

The door slammed behind her as Esteban felt himself go warm. Then he looked at Dona who smirked and crossed her arms. He looked over at her with a smile hint of a smile. If she was the new magistar of the trading guild he had to make it work.

"Oh I hardly think that I'm that big of a distraction," she said coming up to him.

Esteban glanced at her from the corner of his eye unsure what to make of that.

"I just hope to do this job just as good as my father had done. He always said that money makes the world go around and gets you places. I hope to help live up to that mission one day. Anyway, I think I have an idea with King Hector."

"And what might that be?" he asked curious and if a bit annoyed. He had plenty of ways to trade with Brazendell he didn't need a mere girl in with him. He had at least a good ten years on her he thought knowing that wouldn't keep him from looking at her.

"We go together," she suggested looking at him. "Two people is always better than one. He can't say no to a royal invitation and a chance to meet the new magistar. Plus a few, feminine charms might just sway him."

Esteban had to admit that she had a point as he looked at the wall contemplating the plan. However, it would work. Plus, he could see if she had more dresses like that.

"Deal."

"Oh and chancellor, call me Paloma."

 **The Build**

"Your shirts untucked," she said as she met him at a restaurant in the middle of the city. He had become keenly aware how people would see him on the streets as he made his way to meet her. Esteban was the chancellor of Avalor and people knew him by sight. "Mr. Fancypants, you need to keep yourself on your toes."

"Hola to you," he said as she grinned at him winking at him.

At this, he only rolled his eyes at the funny nickname. He sat down across from her as he saw people looking in their direction. "Why do you call me that Paloma?" asked Esteban as he hoped nobody heard that name.

"Because I can and you need the help," she said getting serious. She looked at him as he just looked a bit offended at this accusation. "What I mean is, thicken your skin a little. People, particularly the nobles, talk and what they say can really hurt. Then they are really picky so make yourself as presentable as possible."

"Paloma, I know this," he said sternly. "You had to learn this the hard way didn't you?"

She was quiet as Esteban could only guess what they have said about her. They might have liked her confidence but who knows what they might have said about her dress. He had to guess that due to a new high collared blue dress. Her feminine charms weren't going to work that way much. Sighing Esteban nudged her with his foot ever so slightly, so show the change in conversation.

"Alright first thing we need to cover is everything that we have. Trade has been covered and our imports as well. Next we need to look at what in the city needs to be done."

Paloma promptly sat up and positioned herself to start writing. A waitress came over to them with an intimidated look on her face. Both of the just ordered a water and whatever the house special should be. Esteban felt annoyed as he noticed that some people were staring and talking.

"Before we start, I have to ask: why are we here?" he pressed noticing a few people gossiping nearby. For someone who was just insulted with how she was dress, Paloma took this in stride.

She cleared her throat before putting on a natural smile. "Says the boy who was castle schooled and grown up in one. I'm going to get straight to the point, people are afraid of Queen Shuriki. By being out here intermingling with the people, you are getting to be a little more liked. You will be respected and a good guy inside the castle walls. Someone that they know and like who could make changes that they want to see."

Oh she was good, he thought realizing that himself. So, he put on his best smile as he would watch customers around him occasionally. Being personable wasn't really his style but it is what it is. If Shuriki wasn't going to be the one that cared about them, he was going to have to.

"Onto our list," said Paloma as she gave the waitress a warm smile as he gave one to her right back. The waitress flustered a little as he noticed that light skip in her step. Make a difference in their lives he thought. When he was younger he had made a list of all of the things he would change in Avalor. Now would be the best time to implant them.

"Well with better trade the harbor should be fixed," he said as Dona wrote that down. "A better lighthouse, new docking equipment, that kind of thing."

His list he thought remembering show it to uncle Raul. Esteban felt proud when he said that he had some good ideas. He didn't remember exactly what was on the list but he could remember as much. First, he had to worry about Shuriki ever approving of this. Then again, they didn't have to worry about it. After all, Shuriki didn't seem to care much about improving Avalor. And Dona did…

"A homeless shelter," said Dona as Esteban looked at her. That didn't seem like her he thought as she seemed to surprise him. "It's not really my style but it gets people from littering the streets. Plus, more jobs and a better economy."

Hmm, that was a good point he thoughts realizing that. "And the schools can get cleaned up a bit. I've noticed that it's been getting cramped lately. So maybe make it bigger-"

"And more jobs," finished Paloma promptly. "And on the school thing more supplies for teachers."

"The roads could get fixed," he said thinking of a few side roads that need touched up. He and Paloma were going to get things done. "And I can get guards to patrol the city more frequently. Maybe even get a curfew?"

She made a face at this one but wrote it down anyway. He was getting excited as he thought about all of the positive things he could do. And even better he had someone that was willing to help. If Victor was here, he thought, shaking that away. Victor and him doing something together wasn't usually the greatest idea.

"Environment clean up, the city needs to look pretty," she said looking at him and snapping him out of his thoughts. Right of course, pretty for visitors that would be interested in trade. Gently, he nudged her foot with his own careful not to have anyone notice.

"We need to keep it down," he said with a grin. "Although this is perfect. Paloma, you are simply a genius."

She flushed at the compliment something he's never been successful in making her do. She was kind of cute that way.

"Wait until you see how quickly I get things done." A bit of nerve in her and her hand slipped over to put hers on top of his. They sat like that for a brief moment as they locked eyes. This was going to be… interesting.

 **The Fall Out**

Paloma looked at her pocket watch as Esteban had arrived quickly on the scene. He had a large grin on his face as she was hoping for good news. Hopefully, he was going to tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. Hopefully. She thought of the meeting with King Juan Ramon that meet with them last weekend. They had spent some time there getting to know the king, his wife, and son.

Straightening up, Dona Paloma looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Both sat at their usual booth at the café from so long ago.

"Well Elena isn't going to assume the throne right away," he said as Paloma couldn't help but feel a little happy about that one. "That means she's going to get a grand council that she'll pick. I've already put in a good word for you. She said that she would consider it and meet you. I promise that I tried hard."

At this she just beamed remembering all of her plans. What she was going to present to the newly minted crown princess. Paloma knew that Elena was only 16 but the way Esteban talked about his cousin. She sounded like a reasonable girl that seemed to be mature for her age. Hopefully that meant that she could have a shot on the council. All of those plans they had could actually go into effect.

Knowing that they were in a private place, Paloma threw her arms around him. He seemed to be a bit surprised but hugged her right back. Both of them could be in the council together.

"Oh, and tonight Elena will have a ball to announce who will be on her council," he said as he got excited. They pulled away after a tight squeeze as both adults flushed. Although by now it wasn't too awkward and the hug was pleasant. Both smiled before departing ways.

Esteban got himself looking nice for the night. His favorite yellow jacket that was part of his celebration attire. Down the hall he heard Isabel and Elena getting ready and having fun together. His abuelos were talking and admiring the changes in the castle that were made. Their future seemed to be a lot brighter as he heard everyone talking. Elena wanted to do fencing again. Isabel wanted to see everything that was invented in the last forty one years.

Then the party came when it all seemed to crash down. Elena had announced their grandparents of course. Then Naomi Turner, the girl from the port. Finally, him. He saw the look on Dona Paloma's face at that one.

Esteban waited patiently for the party to be over as he was happy to have his family back. However, that pit in his stomach. His cousin, Princess Elena, had just become crown princess. Not only that but he did had become part of the grand council. At least he had a chance to keep ruling Avalor until she becomes of age. He grinned and kept that happy face on, until he saw Dona Paloma.

He felt a slight chill run over him as she was giving him that death glare. Excusing himself from Princess Belle he walked over to her. Around them the people just kept dancing and talking. Elena with a couple of girls learning some new dance steps. Nobody seemed to notice him and that solemn look on his face.

"Chancellor," she said with that oh so fake smile on her face. "Care for a dance?"

"And a chance for you to yell in front of everyone?" he asked looking at her with a hard look. She knew about his secret and she was pretty angry at him. "Let's just talk in pri-"

"No, because I don't want people to think there might be something between us."

Ouch that hurt, he thought, knowing that there was that little attraction there. At least from his end sometimes. Dona was flirty sometimes when they were in private together sometimes. Both of them glared at each other her eyes in slits. Esteban took her hand and the other by her waist. Then waltzed right out into the middle of the ballroom.

"Now Paloma," he started as he spun her.

"Don't now Paloma me," she hissed. "You promised me a spot on the grand council. You would talk to your cousin. You said that we would continue what we were doing. And you said that-"

"I know what I said," he snapped. "I tried talking to Elena but she chose that girl over you. I told her that you were an asset to building up Avalor. I don't know what kind of adventure she would have went on to help her decide that."

"She knows nothing about proper etiquette, nothing about politics, and an elementary level of economics," said Paloma as Esteban winced. Soon enough he'd be the one that would have to teach her this stuff. Oh gosh, why didn't Elena just pick Dona like he had hoped?

"Well I can't change her mind," he said knowing how his cousin was. "Elena does what she wants and nothing I say will change that. I'm not going to go easy on this, girl, you know."

At this Paloma stared at him with a blank look on her face. "I don't dislike like this Turner girl, but I do pity her. She's in way over her head, not everyone is going to appreciate a young girl as part of the grand council."

Hearing this Esteban knew it all too well. Miss Turner did not know who she was dealing with. What if she made a fool out of Avalor. The one both of them had built up so much together, when Shuriki didn't even care.

"I'm just upset with you," said Paloma as he snapped his head in her direction. "It was us that that did all of this together. You didn't turn it down."

With that she walked off the dance floor as Esteban stared after her. Something in him seemed to break a little. How, what, he thought before looking back into the crowd. He felt as if he just lost… a friend.

 **Present**

Naomi Turner's royal quinceanera seemed to go off well enough, Esteban thought with a smile as he supervised the cleanup. Everyone was gone and he sat as he could only rub his head as he thought about today. He sure got lucky that people seemed to enjoy the party anyway. It was a close call, too close, he thought wondering what would have happened if certain people were there. And then he was off again, thinking about himself and Avalor. He had worked hard to make himself and the country great. He wasn't just going to let it fall apart because of some mistakes Elena had made.

"Nice party," said Paloma as she walked right up to him. "Still not pleased with who it was for though."

At this he looked at her and sighed at her attitude. He didn't blame her knowing that Dona Paloma was the type to hold a grudge. It was him she should be mad at instead of Naomi. She sat down next to him with an eyebrow raised. Both of them were quiet as the castle staff was busy cleaning things back up to normal. Naomi and Elena long gone and having their sleepover.

"Paloma," he started to say as she cut him off.

"Don't start that again," she said giving him a look. "You know I'm still not a big of her and the fact that you helped. You know what's going to happen? It's going to take at least three years or more to train her and then gradually take the job on the grand council. The poor girl doesn't even get that, I pity her. I dislike you."

"I though Elena would offer you the position," he said knowing that she had to bring that up again. "What are you even doing here?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a half smile. "I actually came here to see you," she said giving him a slight push. "Make sure that everything is okay."

At that Esteban just grinned a little knowing that she cared a little. He looked over at her unsure what to make of her coming to help. Making sure things are okay weren't usually her style. At least not lately it seemed from her.

Paloma grinned a little at him. "I still think it should have been us. Your cousin is not what you described, does she always like to run around and not think first? She clearly doesn't listen all too well."

Esteban cracked a little laugh at that one. He never told Paloma exactly all about her to know that this was normal to a certain degree. Amused Paloma started to laugh at little at this one. He had managed to make her laugh. He had seemed to forget that she had a pretty smile.

"I had fun anyway," she admitted if a bit begrudgingly with a small shrug of her shoulder. He thought that she would never admit that out loud before. E

"Still want a dance?" he asked before getting embarrassed. That was a silly request and he knew that and Paloma probably thought that he was crazy. Especially since there wasn't any music playing. "Never mind I-"

"Sure," she said with a half-smile before adding onto that quickly. "But this doesn't mean that I forgive you or that we're friends again."

"But of course," he said looking at the floor before taking her hand. Even with no music the dance was pretty comfortable together.

When they agreed to stop together they gave each other one last look. "We're not going to talk about this again are we?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course not," she said grinning a little. He nodded in agreement before they parted ways with one last look. At least he hoped that they weren't going to talk about this for a long time. And hopefully nobody had seen that especially since the clean-up crew was long gone by now. Taking one last look around at the ball room he seemed satisfied with the way that it looked.

About twenty paces away did he see his youngest cousin staring back at him. Not sure where she came from or anything Esteban shared a look with her. It was a stern one that said to listen to him. Although there was a slight fear in him.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone Esteban," said Isabel looking at him with a grin. "Want me to walk you to your room?"

At this he just laughed a little before agreeing. At least he knew that he could trust this information with Isabel.

"How about I walk you to your room instead?" he asked as the smaller girl took his hand. Together both of them went down the corridor to their rooms. He thought about Dona Paloma and wished her a good night's sleep into the hall.


End file.
